Bad girls in Cali
by lilmissbookworm3071
Summary: Alex and Lilly are two teens who stay in trouble, what happens when Alex's mom has had enough and sent her to california? what happens whn these two meet? Most importantly who these girls loves? Nalex,Jemmily/Jilly and Kashley. Abandon
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't own the jonas brother or Hannah Montana although I wish I did lol. Anyway enjoy the story!**_

_******* Bookworm**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

My name is Alex and yes I'm a girl, I'm 16 years old, I'm a sophomore at River View High in New, York. I'm totally cool and a trouble maker or others might say I'm the_ "bad seed_" I'm a total rebel I love to skate board. So now you know about me.

I woke up this morning to an annoying little brat Caley she was jumping on my bed screaming.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!" caley yelled.

"Get off my bed "I yelled pushed her slightly off

"You don't have to be sooooo mean"

"Get out!" I yelled and she walked out the door. I groaned and trudged to the kitchen "hey mom" I said as I sat down at the table. My mom raised me and caley since my dad walked out on us when caley was about 2.

"Good morning alex "she said in a voice a little too sweet.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?"

"Just TELL ME"

"Fine… yourmovingtocaliforniawithyouraunt"

"Say wha? Mom slow down damn"

"Watch your mouth that's exactly why you're moving to California with your aunt Cassie?

She did not just say that, I can't move I s she insane

"WHAT THE HELL MOM ARE YOU EFFIN' SERIOUS"I yelled standing up

"Yes Alex I'm very serious this is what's best for you hun your grades are dropping, your still suspended, your lucky I'm not spending you to military school. Besides you'll like the sun"

"I swear I'll be better promise"

"You said that last time Alex I'm sorry really, go pack your things your flight is tomorrow"

"Mom"

"No, c'mon caley before your late for ballet"

I can't believe this my own mother spending me away I'm not that bad am I,

Well I packed all my stuff my laptop, iPod, clothes, shoes, blankets and my skate board. I looked around my bear room it felt so empty here like I didn't belonged here maybe California won't be so bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is lilly and I'm 17 years old, I'm a junior at Sea view high school, I love to skateboard and surf. I live in Malibu California with my dad see my mom died when I was 13 so I had to move from Australia to California not that I mind I mean my dad is great but I'm what you call a trouble maker, but I'm an A student and I have a brother jimmy he's 10. Well that's all about me.

"Lilly time for school" my dad yelled from outside my door as I opened he looked surprised to see me up and ready.

"What? I have to be on time so I won't get detention……again"

"Oh, well do you want some food?"

"Since when can you cook?"I asked walking down the stairs to the kitchen "hey jimmy"

"Hey lils you're up cool" jimmy said eating what looked like eggs

"Just because am a rock star doesn't mean I can't cook lil" my dad said coming in the kitchen. Did I mention my dad is Pete Wentz lead guitarist of fall out boy he and my mom had a one night stand when I was born but the decided to give it a chance but eventually got divorced after mom had jimmy apparently he toured to much but we still saw him on holidays and birthdays.

"Sure dad whatever you say" I said and laughed

"Ok whatever you guys need to head off to school" my dad said handing me an apple. "And lilly try not to get in trouble"

"Of course father I'll try "I said sarcastically. "C'mon jimmy I'll give you ride"

"Ok" he said and went to get his bag "ready….cya dad"

"Later dad" I said over my shoulder and headed for my car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I standing here in LAX terminal wanting not so calmly for Aunt Cassie to show up I pray she didn't forget about me although that would be sooooo normal. Ah there she is looking around like a lost puppy trying to find its way home. I took a deep breathe and walked over to her.

"Hey Aunt Cassie" I said with fake cheerfulness

"Oh there you are Alexandra I've been looking every where" she said and hugged me tight.

"Its Alex just alex" said not wanting to come off to rude

"Oh sorry hun well shall we go darling" She said and linked her arms with mine I had to laugh at that

We were walking to towards the exit when we saw a whole lot dudes with cameras trying to get in. I looked back and saw some guys beings surrounded by security and body guard, one of them caught my eye he looked about my age and with extremely curly hair in hot way.

"C'mon ON ALEX THIS WAY" Aunt cassie yelled over the ruckus "stupid celebrities" she mumbled under her breathe. We finally made it to her car it was newer than the one I remember this one was a black BMW3 with black interior it was so, so Hollywood wow auntie must be living it up. We drove to her new house in silence I was about to ask her something but she pulled to a stop in front of a very big beach house.

"here we are home sweet home" she said getting out the car to grab my bags, I had got out to and just stood there like an idiot admiring her house.

"its so beautiful" I mumbled and I do not use the word beautiful ever.** ( house is on my profile)**

"C'mon in kiddo" she said leading inside the house "let me show you your new room , it was already decorated to your liking but you can change it if you like" **(room on my profile)**

"woah, you did good job it so me thanks aunt cassie" I sad and gave her a hug

"well I'll let you get unpacked"

She did a really good job on this room. I stared taking my clothes out and putting them in the dresser and closets. After that I figured I'd call my mom and tell her im here and safe.

Alex and her mom(**alex **_mom_)

**Hey mom**

_Oh alex hunny I was so worried how was your flight?_

**It was good aunt cassie had already decorated my room and it looks good**

_That's nice dear_

**Maybe you were mom maybe being here will change me and its nice to live like a rock star**

_Well alex your going to have to come back home _

**Oh really I thought you'd make this stay permanently since you shipped me off here without my on opinion**

_*sigh*alex I wasn't trying to ship you off you should know that_

**No mom you just couldn't handle me you think that sending me to California would help but what you don't get is that this is my personality it's who I am not anyone else**

_It is not a personality its called rebellion alex_

**Whatever mother I have to go now**

_Alexandra don't give your aunt a hard time do you hear me?_

**Yes I hear you! Goodbye.**

_Goodbye._

Click.

_**Hey tell me what YOU think please review and thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wats up people here is the next part to bad girls in Cali SO:**_

_**Read**_

_**Like it (lol)**_

_**And review!!!!!**_

_*******Bookworm**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After I dropped jimmy off at school, I stopped at Starbucks to get me a Carmel Frappuccino and a muffin. I started to walk out when I bumped into three guys who looked almost a like. My coffee fell to the ground and I was so pissed.

"Geez I really wanted that you know" I said looking up

"Sorry we weren't paying attention" the one with the straight hair said. He was tall towering my 5'3 height he had the most amazing brown eyes ever.

"Hey we're sorry" the older said he was cute too actually all of them were cute but the middle one was just plain hot.

"It's your lucky day boys usually I have an attitude about this type of thing but I'm over it, bye" I said stepping around them towards the door.

"We could by you another one "the youngest one I think said all shy and stuff.

"No thanks kid, if I don't leave now I'm late for school, thanks anyway" I said with a small smile and made my way to my car. I made it to school 5mins before the bell getting to class way before time…… well for me at least.

"Ah Miss. Truscott finally on time I see" my teacher Mr. Abrams said

"Sure of course" I said he rolled his eyes and began his boring lecture about plants I think when the phone rang.

"Hello?"He said with annoyance I snickered "yes all right I'll send her down Principal Ross" he said and hung up the phone. "Truscott principal's office" he told me.

"Damn, seriously" I stood up picking up my bag and made my way to the principal office. I don't get it I hadn't done anything all today. This is my new record I guess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunt Cassie walked me into my new school it was pretty big she said she already enrolled me; she just had to go to talk to the principal. We walked in the main office when I saw three figures wearing hoodies; I said down a seat a way from them the seemed to be looking at me nervously, it was starting to get weird. A few minutes later a blond girl walked in mumbling to her self. Then my aunt came out wishing good luck on my first day I just smiled at her as she left. A tall guy in a suite came out I assumed it was the principal.

"_Lilly"_ he said to the blond girl I'm assumed

"What's up Jeff" she said but he gave her a look and ignored it

"_You see these four students?_" he said motioning to me and the three weird guys

"Ya I'm not blind, what of them" she said I stifled a laugh this girl was pretty cool.

"_I want you to show them around, the schools help them out you know kid stuff_" he said

"Why me I thought you'd tell new people to stay away from me" she said and rolled her eyes

"_You get out of 2__nd__ and 4__th__ phases_" he wagered

"Fine one condition, I leave school early right after lunch and you say it wasn't skipping"

"_Deal_" he said sighing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just got Principal Ross into a deal now I have to intro duce myself ugh!

"Alex Gomez, Nick Jonas, Joseph Jonas, and Kevin Jonas meet your student guide Lilly Truscott" principal Ross said they stood up and waved "have fun Miss. Truscott" he said turning towards his office

"I always do Jeff" I said to annoy him I hear him grunt something under his breath.

"So? Do you have your class list?" I asked

"Yah here" the girl Alex said handing it to me I looked over it and nodded and gave it back. The guys where stilling hiding but getting out there class list, I looked at there's to and gave it back.

"Ok well 1st of no hoods in school dudes you can't look that bad" I said the girl Alex laughed and the boys chuckled and took their hoods off. No way was it the guys from this morning at starbucks

"Hey… again" the three guys said and smiled

"Coffee guys? No way" I said and laughed "c'mon I'll show you all around" I said and we all left the office.

"This school is huge" Alex said

"Ya I know plenty off place to skip or eat lunch" I said

"Um not to be rude but why aren't you screaming?" Kevin asked. Why would I be screaming? Weird guy.

"Why should I scream I don't know you" I said

"Yeah I agree" Alex said

"Really? Were the Jonas Brothers" the youngest one nick said

"Jonas Brothers? Oh my little sister loves you or ya'll" Alex said I was still confused

"Who are the Jonas Brothers?"I asked confused

"Were pop artist" Joe said in a "duh" way

"I don't listen to pop, I like punk rock, indie music" I said shrugging "gyms their" I said and pointed.

"Me either, I love fall out Boy, Metro station" Alex said ….. Great someone who loves my dad

"OMG!!!!!! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS" some random girl said but she shut up when she saw me "um s-sorry lilly I didn't mean to uh …bye "she said and ran off

"What was that" Alex said, I just laughed

"Nothing to worry about" I said with a shrug

"Nothing? I've never seen a fan run away from us that fast dude your better than our body guard" Joe said clearly impressed

"eh it nothing I'm sorta loner ya know no friends, I'm definitely not scared off anyone and I'm in the principals office more then he is people just respect me like that and they don't cross me ….ever" I said shrugging cause it doesn't mater to me

"Well that's going to change" nick said

"Excuse me?" I asked who does he thinks he is.

"We are going to be your friends of course" nick said

"Um that's not my style kid, sorry"

"Why not?" Kevin asked

"It's just not" I said and then the bell rung and the hallways were full of students some whispering and some staring in awe at the guys, even some guys were staring, it made me feel weird.

"Hey" Joe, nick, and Kevin said to them and I swear I saw a freshman pass out….. Oh well.

"Let's go to the outside tables for lunch" I said breaking the silence and leading them to the courtyard and sitting down on the bench.

"So what grade are you lilly?" Kevin asked

"11th what about you?"

"I'm in the 10th" Alex said

"Me too" nick said glancing at Alex

"I'm in the 11th too" Joe said smiling flirty and I rolled my eyes and looked at Kevin for an answer.

"Senior actually" he said

"Cool I have some senior class, science and English" I said

My phone rung and I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was my brother.

"Hold on guys I got to take this" I got up and went to a near by tree

(**Jimmy **and _lilly_)

_Jimmy?_

**Ya hey lil **

_What's up I'm at school?_

**Well I'm sort of in trouble **

_You? In trouble since when?_ I laughed.

**I punched a guy**

_What!? Why?_

**I'll tell you later, can you come and get me, dad not answering**

_Ok I'll be there after my lunch got it?_

**Got it **

_Good see ya in a few_

**Oh and lilly?**

_Yea?_

**Thanks**

_Eh no prob little Bro_

**Bye.**

_Bye._

Click.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While lilly was on the phone the guys and I sat in silence for a moment.

"So are you from here?" joe asked

"nah I'm a new Yorker"

"Oh that's close to were we're from" Kevin said

"We're you from?" I asked

"New jersey" Joe told me smiling

"Why'd you move here" nick asked which surprised me because he hadn't talked much expect to lilly maybe he likes her? Hmm

"My mom thought it'll be better for my attitude or what I like to call my personality" I said shrugging; Lilly came back over then and sat down beside nick and I.

"Is everything ok?" Kevin asked her

"I think so my little brother is just in some trouble and I have to go get him after lunch"

"You know what I just noticed?" Joe asked us we all shook our head no "you have an accent lilly"

"Ya I know I'm not from America joe" she said and laughed

"where are you from?" I asked

"I'm Australian I moved here 4 years back"

"Oh that is so cool, say something in Australian" Joe begged we all laughed

"It's not a language Joseph" nick said rolling his eyes

"Its ok let me think" lilly said "G'day mates I'm Aussie"

"What does that mean?" we all asked her

"I said, hello how are you today I'm Australian" she told us

"Oh" we all said together

"You live here with your mom?" I asked and her face immediately darkened but I shook it off.

"No I don't" she said in a way letting us know not to say anything else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**So what did YOU think about this one!? Did you like? Did you hate? Should I change something? Let me know Please Review I wanna know what you think**_

_**Byezzzzz!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter **

**Sorry if it took to long I've had school and stuff so without farther ado**

*******Bookworm**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Alex said something about my mom my face sadden but I shook it off not wanting them to see the weakness in me. There was an awkward.

"AKWAAAAARD!!" joe yelled smiling, I started to laugh.

"Real random joe" I said giggling

"Joe is known for the randomness' nick told me. I realized he was more the silent and shy type but he also seemed serious, he cute but in a little brother or best friend way.

"Nick right joe is the funny one" Kevin said rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"What does that make you two?" alex asked

"nick the serious one, and I'm the romantic one so I'm told" Kevin said

"oh" alex said right as the bell rung to signal the end of lunch

"you guys find the rest of your class right?" I asked.

"yes, but I wanna go with you" joe whined, I giggled

"sorry joe, I'll see you later though?" I said and hugged all them good bye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lilly left we all went to our class me and nick went together because we had the same class.

"are you always this quite?"I asked him

"eh most of the time"

"why?"

"I…I don't know" he said and shrugged.

"hmm…. Do you like lilly?" I'm so stupid why did ask that.

"No! what made u think that?"

"you seem to like her, geez sorry"

"yea sorry I yelled" he said sheepishly. I stopped in front of a class and knocked I heard a muffled come in, and turned the knob nick motion me to go first and I did. I walked into the class and all eyes were on us some girls screamed at us….well nick I guess.

"hello, who are you?" the teacher asked

"I'm Nick Jonas and this is Alex Gomez were new here" nick said

"ah I understand, why don't you to take those seat there" the teacher said and pointed to two empty seats. "I'm Mr. Edwards ur biology teacher by the way and welcome" he said and we both nodded and took our seats I saw a couple of girls draw death glare's at me….Why? I don't know maybe 'cause I'm sitting with nick maybe? Oh well…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up into jimmy's school and walked into the office and saw him sitting there looking at the ceiling with his IPod in his ears blasting Plain White Tee's. I walked over and tapped him and saw him look up at me.

"Hey" I said

"Hi"

"Ready?"

"Yea" he grab his bag and walked out to my car and got in. We drove home in silence as I pulled into the drive way and got, he tried to make a run to the stairs but I caught him by the shirt and pulled him into the family room on the couch.

"Fast but not fast enough" I said smirking and plopping down in front of the flat screen. "What happened? Jimmy"

"I punched a guy that's all there is to it"

"Jimmy"

"lilly"

"Jonathan"

"Lillian"

"damn it! Jimmy just tell me"

"He said something about mom ok!"

"oh jimmy…."

"he said I was just mad cause I don't have a mom and she probably died to get away from me, he said I was a burden on you and dad, he made me so mad and he just wouldn't stop lilly, he just didn't stop so I punched him in his mouth" he said he was sobbing by the end, I pulled him into a hugged and rubbed his back he still wasn't over mom neither was I actually. I heard keys at the door.

"lilly! What are you doing home" my dad yelled as he entered coming into the room. He stopped dead as he saw me and jimmy, him crying hard and me crying a little. Jimmy looked up at dad and ran up stairs.

"jimmy!" I yelled after him and sighed and plopped back on the couch

"um what's going on lilly?" my dad asked still confused

"if you'd answer your phone you'd know" I said and stormed upstairs leaving my dad hurt, sad, and confused.

**So what'd you think about this chapter**

**Plz read and review and tell me how you feel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter read and enjoy please**

****

After science was over me and nick walked to math which we have together. We weren't saying anything it was just a comfortable silence for awhile.

"Hi" a pretty brunette girl said jumping in font of us said.

"hi?" nick and I said in unison.

"I'm Miley Stewart" she said in a flirty way at nick. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Hey I'm Nick and this is Alex" nick said nicely.

"hey" miley said to me giving me a glare on the side. "I can help you find your next class" she offered looking at nick.

"we actually have AP math next, we can find it" I said rudely.

"I have that to" she squealed, "we can walk together"

As, we walked miley tried continuously to flirt with nick, until we reached the class. Nick and I handed the teacher our class list and he told us to find a seat. Miley of course pulled nick's arm to the seat beside her, he gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged like I didn't care. I took a seat next to a guy who had had spiky black hair.

"hi I'm Taylor Black and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Alex Gomez" I said

"you must be new here" he said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked smiling

"A little and because I've never seen you around here before and trust I would have definitely noticed you" Taylor added and winked. I looked away blushing like crazy until I caught nick's eye, he looked upset a little. I shrugged that off though.

It seemed like forever before the bell rung I was glad I had no homework. Taylor walked me out of class and out the building. I was laughing at something he said.

"See ya later Alex" he said giving me a wink, "unless you need a ride home" he said motioning to his motorcycle parked in a space.** (picture of motorcycle on my profile)**

"No thanks my Aunt should be here soon"

"Ok, I'll catch you later then" he said and walked off

"Hey, Alex there you are" I turned to see nick walking up to me.

"Hey nick what's up?"

"Nothing waiting for Joe and Kevin to get out of class"

"Cool"

He was about to say something when a voice squealed his name, I saw him grimace for a second.

"Nicky there you are" miley said

"hi uh miley" nick said uneasily

"I was wondering if you and your brothers would like to come 2 my party Saturday night" she said smiling.

"Uh well have to see miley"

"Hmmm. Ok" she said in a disappointed way. "oh hi alex didn't see you there"

"Hi" I said rolling my eyes.

"Got to go see ya nicky um bye alex" she said walked off to her car.

"HEY NICK-A!!! LEX, WHAT'S POPPIN HOMIES" Joe said, while I burst into laughter after his trying to be gangsta greeting.

"Hey guys, nick you ready to go? Alex do you need a ride?" Kevin asked

"nah my aunt is right there" I said pointing to a approaching car, "see ya later boys" I said and walked off to my aunts car, they waved to me as I slide into the passengers seat.

"Hey Aunt Cassie" I said politely

"Hiya doing sweetie? Have a good day?" she asked as she stared to pull off.

"Ya it was pretty good"

"That's great hun"

"Hey, Aunt Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get so rich?" I asked. The questioning has been bothering me since I got here.

She laughed, "Don't you watch T.V girl? I'm an actress"

"No I don't watch T.V. because I'm mostly grounded"

"Oh too bad…. Well that is why I'm as you put it 'rich' "

"Cool" I said as she pulled into the drive way. I walked inside and to the kitchen and got water.

"By the way Alex were going over a neighbor's house for dinner, ok?"

"Sure its fine with me "I said shrugging, "it not dressy is it?"

"Nope, but I was wondering if you needed a car to get to and from school?"

"Not right now I'd rather skateboard to school" I said and headed up the stairs.

"Be ready by 6pm!" I heard her yell up to me

"Ok!"

I was just sitting in my room looking at a picture of jimmy, dad, mom, and I. We were so happy then I laughed at myself I was missing 2 front teeth. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey" my dad said walking in slowly with jimmy right behind him, they sat in my chairs and looked at me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Dad wants to talk to us" jimmy said shrugging.

"Well I wanted to know what happened today" he said looking at both us.

"Jimmy" I stated.

"Fine" he said and told dad the whole story without crying this time.

"Geez jimmy. I'm sorry I didn't have my phone, the guys and I were recording" he said.

"Its ok dad, I get" jimmy said

"Good" they did there hand shake and hugged.

"So what for dinner? Because I'm feeling Chinese tonight" I said

"Actually the new neighbors are having dinner with us tonight and Cassie is gonna come over to help cook"

"Is she staying for dinner 2?" jimmy asked

"Yea dude she Is, Is that ok?" he asked looking directly at me.

"Yes dad, gosh I actually like Cassie, she seems nice" I said and my dad smile grew into a grin.

"That's awesome lilly" Dad said even happier. If that's possible.

I walked into the house from school thinking about alex and that guy she was with. I mean how could she go for him? I'm Nick Jonas for gods' sake!! Not that I'm trying to be conceited but half the girls in the United States is in love with me even older women like my moms age! Then she thinks I like lilly, I mean she's cute but Joe is totally into her it's sooooo obvious to everyone even her. Lilly is more my friend the girlfriend. Oh god and miley yea I'll give to her she's hot but she's flirty, and squealing like my own personal fan girl, sure she's popular and half the guys in the school would be lucky to date her but just not me……….

"NICK J!!!!" I heard joe scream at me.

"geez joe what?" I asked plopping on the couch

"were you even listening to me?" joe pouted

"sorry joe, no"

"Weeeeeeellll" he said drawing out the word "I was saying have you checked your pod, today?"

Did I mention I have type one diabetes? Hmm guess not oh well.

"uh no" I said standing up.

"Then ya better go check for the rents freak out"

"yea, yea" I said running up the stair to the bathroom to check my blood. Good thing I did it was time for me to get more insulin. I don't need to be in the hospital for this again.

"NICOLAS!!!" I heard my mother call me and I came down the steps

"yea mom?"

"Oh there you are baby" she said smiling "I just wanted to let you all know that were going over to our new neighbors house for dinner, and we'll be on our best behavior….Joseph"

"hey! Why do you call out me?" joe whined

"for reasons like that idiot" I said smirking

"shut up Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-smile" he retorted

"Boys" dad warned.

"why couldn't you guys stop after I was born?" Kevin asked our parents and they both shrugged.

"hey!" Frankie said "I'm way better than those too"

"of course you are frank" Kevin said ruffling our little brother's hair.

"Well I'm offended kev really" joe said "but lets talk about Nicky's new girlfriend... miley right?"

What the HELL joe MILEY he didn't just say that……

"she is sooooo not my girlfriend" I said.

"Whatever! Just separate or something, and be ready by 7" Mom said annoyed and walked away mumbling something like "maybe Kevin was right he could've been a only child"

It was about 5:30 when I heard the door bell ring assuming it was Cassie. I walked down the steps and answered the door.

"hey Cassie" I said

"hey sweetie" she said hugging me "this is my niece alex"

"alex?"

"lilly?" she said "what are you doing here?"

"I live here"

"oh you to know each other… that's great" Cassie said happily

"yea come on in" I said opening the door wider. "DAD!! JIMMY!!" I yelled

"yea" my dad said coming out the kitchen.

"EEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!" Alex squealed in delight

"alex" Cassie said playfully.

"Ahem. Uh sorry I just had a moment" Alex said clearly embarrassed

"It's ok I get that a lot….. I'm Pete Wentz and this is my daughter Lilly and son Jonathan but he goes by jimmy" Dad said.

"hey" jimmy said and walked back to the living room to finish playing his game.

"rude much loser?" I called after him.

"emo much weirdo?" he yelled back.

"Guys" my dad warned.

"whatever, come on alex" I said walking up upstairs to my room.

"sorry about that" my dad said as we walked up the stairs

"no worries" Cassie said and laughed.

Aunt Cassie and I arrived at a fairly large house with four cars parked in the driveway which I figured was the owners. Aunt Cassie Rang the bell and I saw a blonde open it. Which I soon figured out was lilly. I made a total fool out of my self in front of her dad who just so happened to be Pete Freakin Wentz. We went up to her room after that.

"your dad is my idol" I said and plopped on one of her chairs. "your room is really pretty lilly"** (room on profile)**

"thanks, my mom helped me design a sketch for it a couple years ago, I decided to bring it to life" She said.

"sooooo your dad is a rock star and you didn't tell me" I said "I told you I love fall out boy"

"well I didn't tell you cause I just met you today"

"very true, I'll let it slide" I said and we both laughed.

"who are the new neighbors?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't really associate myself with this type of thing"

"yeah I get it"

There was a knock on lilly's door. I looked at her.

"Come in" she said.

"hey lils" Jimmy, lilly's little brother said.

"What?"

"can I borrow your laptop?" he asked.

"why? Where's yours?"

"Mine is dead…please lilly"

"fine loser take it"

"thanks gothic chic" he said before running out with the laptop in his hands. I laughed.

"your brother is cute" I told her

"psh... that little demon? I don't think so"

I laughed at that, it reminded me of my own little demon caley. We talked the rest of the time. I found out she skateboards, surf and plays guitar. I told her about my life back in N.Y.C and all the trouble I got into, she laughed at those stories...Ahh memories...

"Hey lilly what do you no about Taylor Black?" I asked. She looked up from her guitar with a mischievous grin.

"Taylor is the awesome guy…. I'm really good friends with him, and did you see his motorcycle? But why the sudden interest?"

"I thought you didn't have friends, and I did see his bike really cool. I'm not interested either"

"Sure you aren't" she said and laughed.

Alex and I were in the middle of talking about Taylor when the door bell rung. I got up with Alex following and made my way downstairs. Jimmy was putting away his game and leaning on the back of the couch. I went to answer the door but my dad beat me to it…loser…. I listened to him greet them.

"Hello, Denise and Paul" he said.

"Hello Pete" I heard to people say I assume was the parents. "These are our sons"

"Hey" I heard four other voices say.

"Come on in" he said and they did. "This is my daughter lilly and my son jimmy, this is your other neighbor Cassie and her niece Alex" he introduced.

"Hey guys" Alex and I said.

"Hey" Joe, Kevin, and Nick said smiling.

"Why don't you kids hangout in the living room, dinner is almost ready" Cassie said. We agreed and the parents left to the kitchen.

"Sooooo what are you guys doing here?" Joe asked.

"Well I live here" I said.

"I'm here for dinner" Alex said.

"Oh" Nick ad Kevin said.

"Hey did you know your dad is Pete Wentz?" Joe asked me.

"Ya I've now since birth joe" I said and the other laughed

"Lilly" I heard jimmy call.

"Yea?"

"Frankie and I are going to the game room to play my new webkins"

"Ok… and don't break anything jimmy"

"It was one time" I heard him mumbled "c'mon Frankie"

The rest of just sat on the couch's.

"you have a game room?" Kevin asked.

"Yup and a guitar room, a recording studio, dance studio, and we have a theater room" I said with a shrug

"Woah" they all said.

"I don't know why though"

"Nick has I girlfriend" Joe yelled.

"Who?"

"She is not my girlfriend Joe" nick retorted

"WHO?"

"Miley" Kevin answered.

"What?"

"What do you mean lilly?" Alex asked.

"I just heard she's been with a lot of guys" I said with a shrug.

"Well I'm not dating her, so it doesn't matter" nick said. "But she did invite us to her party this Saturday"

"Oh I am so in" Joe said.

"Don't we have a concert that day kev?" nick asked.

"Nope not this weekend is totally free" Kevin said smiling.

"So we should go, right?"Joe asked.

"I'm cool with it and maybe lilly and Alex can come 2"Nick said.

"I don't think I was invited" Alex said.

"So?"The 3 boys said.

"I'll go but only to piss her off and supervise you four" I said and shrugged.

"Erm so that means I have to go 2"Alex said.

"Sure does sweetie" I said smiling. Cassie came out the kitchen then.

"Dinner guys" she told us.

"Ok" we said together. She left back to the kitchen while we stood up.

"Jimmy, Frankie!! Dinner" I yelled and they both came running.

After dinner the parents took over the living room to talk and drink coffee. So Alex, nick, Kevin, Joe and I went up stairs to the family room and sat around and talked. Until my phone rang.

"Hold on guys"

Phone convo

(**Lilly** and _Taylor_)

**Hello?**

_Hey lil it's Taylor_

**Hey what's up?**

_I just wanted to let you know about the race Sunday night._

**This Sunday?**

_Yea. Why? Is that a problem?_

**No. I just don't know why I agreed to this.**

_Because the only way you can come to the race is do what girls do._

**Eh. Whatever. So I heard you met the new girl**.

_Oh yea Alex? She seems cool._

**Oh so you like her?**

_-Laughs- I just met her lil damn aren't you pushy._

**Well she's actually my friend. Her and the other new people.**

_Cool… hey I got to go mom yelling at me._

**-Laughs-emo chick out.**

_Biker dude peace._

**Click.**

_Click._

I walked back to the group who was arguing over ice-cream.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Hey, baby your back" Joe said.

"Baby? No joe its lilly not baby, ok?"I said smirking.

"You'll soon give in to me lilly" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway alex guess who that was?" I asked her, smirking.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Taylor Black" I stated.

"Taylor Black?" nick repeated looking from me to Alex.0


	5. Chapter 5

**PLZ READ NOTE…….**

**OKAY HEY!!!! LISTEN UP READERS I HAVE PROBLEM…..I KNOW SOME OF OU ALERT MY STORY BUT I WOULD PREFER REVIEWS, THAT WAY I WILL KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT. YOU CAN EVEN GIVE ME IDEAS, BUT I WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE NO REVIEWS THAT'S ALL I WANT…………. HAVING NO REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL AS IF THOUGH YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY I PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS STORY…….**

**THANK YOU**

**~LILMISSBOOKWORM3071~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers here's the next chapter hope you enjoy please review!! =}**

Taylor Black? Who's Taylor black? And why is he a concern of Alex. I looked at her to lilly twice and shook my head. I looked at Alex for answer.

"Nick you know Taylor, from math the guy who was outside with me?" she said.

"Yes, I remember. Why does he matter?" I questioned.

"He's a friend of mine nick" lilly replied.

"I thought you didn't have friends" Joe said, crossing his arms.

"He's different Joe, he has a beautiful motorcycle and he was the first guy at that school who can skateboard." Lilly said rolling her eyes at Joe.

"I have a motorcycle" Joe protested.

"Cool, do you skateboard?" lilly said.

"Guys stop. Back to the real problem here" I cut in, I looked at Alex.

"Oh come on nick, Taylor is really nice" Alex said.

I will not get _over_ this who does he think he is trying to put the moves on my girl well not _my girl_, I wish she was though. Ugh! What am I saying I just met her?

"Nick, nick! You there buddy" Kevin called.

"What? Oh yea I'm here" I said.

I heard a light knock on the door and we all turned to see who it was, Frankie and lilly's little brother jimmy.

"What's up guys?" Kevin asked.

"Mom and dad said it's time to go" Frankie said.

"I don't wanna leave" Joe whined. I rolled my eyes him.

"Too bad joe" Kevin said, and stood up. We all walked downstairs our parents were saying goodbye not really noticing us and stuck on their own boring conversation.

We made downstairs, our parents still talking to each other. My dad actually looked like an adult and not a big teenager; it was weird in a cool way. Joe tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"So I'll see you at school, right babe?" He said, trying to be smooth.

"Yea, you might if I decide to show up" I said with a wink.

"Cool" he said.

"Joe you're not cool don't try to be bro" nick said, obviously over hearing us.

"Whatever nicky boy, your just mad cuz I got mad skills yo" Joe said trying to be gangsta.

I had to laugh at that he really needed to stop trying to be gangsta it doesn't work on him.

"It's was really nice meeting you guys" Dad said to all the Jonas boys.

"Same here Mr. Wentz" All the Jonas's boys said.

"Oh please call me Pete, no need to be formal here" Dad said and smiled his 'I'm-a-cool-parent-smile

"Yea real no formality here" I said smirking. "It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Jonas" I said politely.

"It was pleasure meeting both of you young ladies" Mrs. Jonas said smiling big. "Feel free to visit us any time girls"

"Ok thank you" Alex said answering for both of us.

"It was nice meeting you too Frankie" I smiled and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek and so did Alex which caused him to blush.

"Cute" Alex and I said.

"He gets that from us" Joe, Nick and Kevin said, causing everyone to laugh at their lame comment.

After the Jonas's left Alex, Jimmy and I helped clean up. Then Cassie and Alex went home for the night.

"I say the night went well" Dad said while sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Yea dad it was awesome and hey who knew you could hold an actual grown up conversation" I said smirking. Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned on baseball.

"Funny lilly oh and just to let you guys know the guys are coming over for a lyrics session" dad said and flopped down beside jimmy.

"Cool, I haven't seen the guys in like ever" Jimmy said.

"Whatever, cool with me" I said "I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight sweetie"

"Night lils"

****

After Aunt Cassie and I left lilly's place I went home and checked my voice mail since I left my phone here. My mom called eight times in 3hrs that's a new record, I better call her back.

Phone convo:

_Alex! Where have you been? _Was the first thing I heard.

**Hey to you to mom.**

_Don't play with me young lady where were you and why didn't you have you phone with you?_

**Mom take a chill pill ok Aunt Cassie and I had dinner with the new neighbors and I didn't take my phone cuz it was dead.**

_-Sighs- Oh thank god I thought something bad happened._

**Breathe mom. So how is caley?**

_She is ok, she misses you I do to for that matter it's not the same without it's to quite here, and I'm starting to re-think this whole thing…._

**I don't want come back home mom , I'm really like the sun here and I have friends plus a guy actually likes me and it's not like how they liked me back home for my body he likes my cuz of my**_** PERSONALITY**_** the one you hate so much.**

_I don't hate you personality hunny I love you, it's just your behavior and your I-don't-give-a-crap attitude became way too much for me alone._

**So what you expected dad to come back and help?**

_-Shocked and silent-……….._

I sighed and I felt bad for what I said.

**Mom I didn't mean that I was just upset, I don't want to come home yet and you don't have to send me money either. You should just focus on caley and yourself.**

_Baby I can't let your aunt fully take care of you, she already provides you a home and a room. I mean whose gonna pay your phone? I have to send you money for clothes and other things._

**Mom no you don't, I can get a job, I was actually thinking about looking for one after school tomorrow.**

_Oh well that would be---- wait a minute, did you say you've been attending school?_

**I know I was shocked to, but I like the school and I like my friends.**

_Well then hunny I'm so proud._

**Yea, yea mom I got to go to bed now it's late here.**

_Oh ok hunny I love you sweet dreams._

**Love you to mom goodnight.**

_**Click**_

****

I work up early again this morning again. What the hell is my problem? I'm never an early riser unless I was back home in Australia. That's beside the point; I took a shower and put on some shorts and a random T-shirt with my converse. Then I went down stairs and started working on a decent breakfast which is eggs and bacon, REAL eggs and bacon not whatever that crap was that dad had jimmy eating. I shudder at the thought of it.

"Ugh" I heard from the steps I figured it was dad and right on cue he walked in shirtless and stumbling towards the fridge; not even noticing me he grab the carton of milk chugging it.

"Morning dad!" I yelled, causing him to jump almost five ft in the air.

"Gosh damn it Lilly! What the hell are you doing up?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why the _hell _are you drinking from the carton" I challenged.

"Don't forget you're the child here Lillian, you don't use that type of language with me" he said in a real parent voice which surprised me a little.

"Sorry dad, but you used that language with me"

"I'm sorry you just scared me. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I honestly do not know but I made some real breakfast"

"ooooh looks good , but why so much?"

"dad jimmy staying home today remember because of the punching thing plus Patrick, Joe and Andy are coming over no doubt there gonna be hungry"

"Good thinking kid" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to get going dad, I'm gonna stop by Cassie's place to get alex so we can skateboard to school and probably grab starbucks"

"Okay, and be careful!" he yelled as I ran out.

I grabbed my board, phone and school bag. I arrived at Cassie's beach house 10 minutes later. I knocked on the door.

"Lilly good morning what are you doing here sweets?" Cassie said when she opened the door still in her pajamas and robe.

"morning Cassie just came to see if alex was up"

"oh come in, come in" she opened the door wider.

I saw alex putting her stuff in her school bag.

"hey" I said, she looked up.

"hey, what are you doing here?"

" I came to get you. I figure we could skateboard to school"

"ok let me go get phone" she said and ran upstairs and came back. "I'm ready let's go"

Alex led me to the front door and we both called 'bye' to cassie who was probably back in bed.

"So I was thinking we'd go to starbucks first?"

"yea ok, I could use a vanilla cap"

We skated to the starbucks near the school and decided to sit down because we had a good 20 minutes before school started. We started talking for a while when I saw _them _walk in.

"bitch alert" I mutter to alex when Miley, Stella and Macy walked in.

"great, I don't know miley hates me I mean I just got here yesterday" Alex exclaimed.

"It's because she likes nick, but you're around him a lot, she's just jealous" I said, " no need to be scared" I teased.

"Like I'm scared of that tramp, I'm from New York I am not scared of some girl when I walk the night streets of the city."

I shrugged, then I saw them coming towards us I hoped they'd fall on Alex's skateboard.

"there coming this way" I whispered.

"great" she said sarcastically.

We sat in silence until they approached.

"Hey Alex , Hi lilly" miley said with fake cheeriness.

"Hi" we said in unison.

"listen we didn't come to chat" Stella said.

"Stell relax" Miley commanded.

"what do you want Stewart?" I asked.

"We want you to stay away from the Jonas's" Miley said, crossing her arms.

"Why would we do that?" Alex asked.

"Because _Alex _ you shouldn't even be allowed to talk to them there like royalty and you like a New York City piece of trash" Stella barked.

I laughed. Alex and I shared a look a stood up.

"1st of all Stewart why don't you tell your _bitch _to keep your mouth shut before all that plastic surgery go to waste" I sneered.

" 2nd the Jonas's would never want to be friends with Malibu barbies like you please tell me what's on you that's actually _real _" Alex said.

"look Lilly, Alex just stay away from Nick, Joe, and Kevin" Macy said speaking up for the first time, her voice hard.

"I don't care about nick and Kevin , lilly just needs to stay away from joe, because he will be mine" Stella said.

"Stella shut up!" Miley yelled and Stella cringed back muttering a 'sorry' to her.

"Look just keep away from our men" Miley said and walked out with Stella and Macy following silently.

"Alex ooooh I'm so scared!!!" I joked.

"yea, me too we better stay away" she laughed.

" we better go before were late" I said and threw mine and her coffee away.

We skated the rest of the way too school laughing about what had happened as we walked into the school and went to our lockers.

"Hey guys" nick said when we walked up.

"Hey" Alex and I said. We got our stuff out and walked to 1st period with the guys. I was stuck in thought while the others talked, I just can picture Stella trying to seduce Joe, and the thought makes me angry for some reason.

"LILLY!" Kevin yelled. I flinched a little.

"What?"

"You spaced out" Nick said.

"Oh sorry, what were we talking about?"

"I'm want go to the mall to see if there are any job openings, but I don't know where the mall is" Alex said

"Yea, I could take you there" I said, shrugging.

"We want go" Joe said.

"Dude, we have recording" Nick said.

"All right class, today where going to be working on our research report. So come up to get your topic" Mrs. Keelson said.

I got up and picked my topic out of the bowl and walked back to my seat which was behind Joe and beside Alex. I looked at it and silently cursed my topic is on 'How life changes when the one you love has died' I had to do an essay and interview of one a person who has lost someone and an interview of someone who hasn't and what they would feel like.

"You can have free time until the bell" Mrs. Keelson said.

I started talking to the guys about our reports, when Miley, Macy, and Stella walked up.

"Hi Nick" Miley said.

"Oh hey miley you know my brothers and Alex, lilly" Nick said politely.

"Yea and this is my best friend Stella and Macy" Miley introduced, "so have decided to come to my party?" she asked.

"Yea we'll be there" Nick said.

"ALL of us" I added with a smirk. I watched as Stella's face fell.

"Great" Miley said and faked smiled, "we should go"

"Yea you should" Alex said.

"Joe save me a dance at the party" Stella said and winked.

"Yea should go, now" I said, harshly. They waved and walked away.

"She's hot" Joe said. Kevin hit him upside the head.

**That's then end of that chapter 5 tell me what think please! Sorry it took me so long. I wasn't sure if this was going to come out write I hope you think it did *fingers crossed* Read and Review plz l8ter!!! :-}**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry it has taken me a long while to upload this one so please forgive me lol so here chapter six of Bad Girls in Cali. By the way I dedicate this one to all of my reviewers it was great and you guys made me remember this story lol so thanks and without rather ado.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alex P.O.V.**

"She's hot" Joe said. Kevin hit him upside the head. I rolled my eyes at him and Miley's attempt to get nick to notice her I mean can you spell desperate. I sighed out loud.

"What?"Nick asked me. I looked at him.

"Nothing" I said.

"Ooo I know she's day dreaming about a certain hottie with a motorcycle" Lilly teased with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up Lilly I was thinking about what jobs I could apply for, yea know maybe you should apply to" I offered. She laughed.

"Alex, I don't need a job I'm set for life, but I could apply to a few" Lilly said thoughtfully.

"Why do you even need a job Alex? When you could hang out all the time with the awesome us" Joe said while leaning back in the chair with the legs off the ground.

"It's called independence Joseph" nick said push him lightly causing Joe to fall out the chair. We all laughed hard at that.

"Anyways Joe you do know that YOU work for a living to right?"Lilly asked.

"Huh? Really never thought about it that way" He said and smirked.

"Back to the question are we going?"I asked.

"Yea, I'll just stop at my house and get my car" She answered.

I decided to change the subject to lighten the moo

"I think Macy likes you Kev" I said with a smirk. Kevin shuttered at that I laughed.

"God no, you need to quite playing. She's on all the sports teams, she's probably stronger than me plus she looks crazy." Kevin ranted on.

"She just wants you to be hers" Lilly joked. A look of horror passed his face. Lilly and I couldn't help but laugh. I sighed then the bell rung. Nick and I walked to our gym class together in silence.

"Nick?" I asked as we walked in the gym and sat on the bleachers.

"Hm?"Nick answered. I bit my bottom lip nervously, I really wanted to say what I had to say but his deep chocolate brown eyes were on me and I couldn't even think straight.

"I like your……your watch it really bring out your writs" I said lamely and looked away to hid my blush.

"Uh thanks? I think" I heard him say awkwardly.

I sighed. "That's not what I had wanted to say"

"Ok then what do you want to say?"He asked confused.

"I wanted to know if you like little miss slut I mean Stewart" I blurted out. He looked at me shocked and smug?

"Why? Are you jealous?"He asked smugly. _Yes but I wasn't going to tell him that._

"Psh. Yea you wish I was, don't you?"I asked. _Whoa! Why am I flirting with nick? Oh god this can't be good or can it be.___

"If I did what would you do?" He challenged. I blushed at that with my usually scarlet color. "Awe did I make you blush?"

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up" I said.

Nick started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and saw Taylor walking our way. I smirked, this was gonna be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly's P.O.V.

I walked into study hall with Joe following behind me not knowing were study hall is. I walked into the library and sat down, Joe sat beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused.

"How am I suppose to know," Joe said "I've never been in one of these"

I laughed. "You've never been in a library?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Oh wow" I smirked.

"Hey look there's Stella" Joe said smiling. I automatically stiffened and felt a pang of jealousy flow through me. I went bitch mode.

"Well why don't you go talk to _Stella then_" I snarled. He raised his eyebrow at my sudden change in attitude.

"She's already walking over here." Joe said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Hey Rock star" Stella said as she greeted Joe, "Lilly"

"Chick" I stated.

"Hey Stella what's up?"Joe asked.

"Well I wondering if you wanted to be my date to the party" She said and batted her eyelashes that I'm pretty sure are fake.

"Sorry Stella I'm going with Lilly, Alex, Nick and Kevin" Joe told her with a shrug. Stella looked towards me and glared I just smirked. She turned back to Joe and ran her fingers through his hair while smiling.

"Well I guess that we should have more of a _private_ time together, huh? What do you think" She purred. I lost it. I grabbed her hand out of my Joe's--- whoa! _My Joe's_? Where'd that come from? I'll figure it out later I thought to myself.

"Joe doesn't _WANT_ or Need any private time from you, so thank you but he doesn't need your services _slut" _I practically growled at her. She took a step back from my glare.

"OK, OK Lets just relax ladies" Joe said finally understanding what was going on.

"It's ok Joey, Lilly just doesn't like me but you can call me anytime" She said and handed him a piece of paper with probably her number on it. I watched as Joe watched her leave the room with slight smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and got up to leave.

"Lils, where you going?" Joe asked. I stared at him for a minute.

"You're so clueless Joseph" I said and walked out the library.

"I still don't get it!" I hear him yell after me. I shook my head and kept walking. Yep I knew what this is now I Lillian Roselyn Truscott Wentz has fallen in love with the Joseph Adam Jonas. Damn.

**Yo! Hey people thank so so so so much for reviewing this story. I had recently been thinking about some new things for this story. That the reason I've been late with the updating but now that I have my OWN laptop (yay me! Lolz) I have more time to write. :D I want to try something different so here a preview of what's next (oh and it's not in order so don't think it is lol)**

**PREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWPREVIEWLOLZ: D**

"**You like Joe!" Alex accused.**

"**Please Alex don't make me do this" Lilly whined.**

"**You're so hot!" Macy exclaimed in a creepy way.**

"**What if I am!" Lilly yelled.**

"**Alex Let me Explain!" Nick yelled.**

"**No!" Alex said happily.**

"**Hey I'm?"? Said.**

"**I think I'm in love" Kevin said.**

"**Do you want to go on a date with me?"Joe asked.**

"**You said no then you said yes but not to me what is I suppose to think!"Joe yelled.**

"**A date is date Lilly" Alex joked.**

"**We should try out Lilly" Alex begged.**

"**Whatever" Nick said.**

"**Nicky, I love you" Miley said and puckered up for a kiss.**

"**Dude? How could you?"Joe and Kevin said disappointedly.**

"**I hate you!" Lilly screamed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex P.O.V

I watched Taylor walk towards us while nick was still laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and Taylor stood directly in front of me, nick tensed up.

"Hey Alex, 'sup nick" Taylor greeted. I smiled.

"Hey" I told him and Nick nodded. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much ya know? I was wondering if you were going to Miley's party."

"Yea, I'm being dragged to go" I told him with a laugh.

He laughed to. "Well then you'll have to save me some dances"

"What makes you think I want to?" I flirted.

"I Just know, I mean have seen me" he joked all cocky.

"Wow conceited much?" I joked and playfully pushed him.

"So nick you playing on going to the party with Miss. Stewart?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, I'm with the same group as Alex. It's going to be my brothers, Lilly, Alex, and me."

"Oh cool, but ya know Stewart got a thing for you"

Nick laughed. "More like obsession"

I rolled my eyes at them. Wow nick is actually playing nice with Taylor.

"Yea, speak of the devil" I said and nodded to Miley who was walking towards us with a smile.

"Hey boys and Alex" Miley greeted, "Nick, Taylor I can't wait to see you at my party"

"Yea, I know It's gonna be awesome Miley" Taylor said just as the bell rung, "Alex I'll walk you to class"

I smiled at him nodded, "OK, later nick"

"See ya later" He told and gave me a kind of smile.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I am now sitting outside of the school waiting for Lilly. I saw her pull up in her beautiful silver Lexus. I ran over a got in the passenger seat.

"Who's car is this?" I asked as she pulled off.

"It's Patrick's there at the house for a while and he lent it to me" she told me.

"OMG! I'm riding in Patrick Stumps car" I said going into complete fan girl mode.

Lilly laughed, and I did too.

"So why'd u ditch school and not take me with you?" I asked remembering the text.

"Joe happened he's so oblivious sometimes"

"Yea, that's Joe for you"

"It just made me made is all?"

We pulled into the mall it was pretty big.

"Let's go to Starbucks first I heard that they are hiring" I told her and she nodded.

We walked in and walked up to the cashier.

"Hey I'm Alex and we heard ya'll were hiring" I said. She looked me up and down in disgust, I guess from wearing black Capris and a black Cami with black converse.

"Wait here" she said in a high pitch voice. I looked at Lilly.

"I don't want to work here Alex" she stated to me and I shrugged.

"Hello I'm the manager" a lady with blond hair said she looked about twenty three.

"Hi we want to apply" Lilly said.

"Oh? Well we only have one position" she told us. We shared a look and walked out without a word.

"Were to next?" Lilly asked and I sighed this was going to be a long day.

After five more stores Lilly and I were sitting at the fountain with her glaring at me.

"Oh so this isn't working" I said tiredly.

"Ya think?" Lilly said smartly.

I rolled my eyes and saw a sign.

"Hey lil? You ever think about acting?" I asked her.

"Hell no Alex I'm not doing that for a job" she said noticing the Ad

"C'mon" I whined.

"No Alex my dad is already famous I don't want to be in the limelight, please don't make me do this" she said in a hushed tone.

"Look I told my mom I was going to get a job, and I'm going to with or without" I told her while standing up.

"Well if you're doing the addition then it's without me" she said standing up to face me.

We stood glaring at each other. I wasn't going to give up I'm a stubborn ass bitch.

Lilly sighed, "Let's go" she said walking to the parking lot. I followed silently. We got in the car and start to get on the high way, I was confused.

"This isn't the way home Lilly"

"No shit. We're going to the stupid addition but I'm not doing anything, I'm there for support."

"Yes! You are the best Lils"

"I know" he smirked.

I took out my IPod and plugged it into the IPod thingy. The car blast in to Metro station songs with Lilly and I singing along.

We arrived at a very fancy hotel it looked kind of empty. We got out.

"What time does the thing end Alex?"

"Um at five"

She looked at her watch, "It's 4:50 " she said and we took off running while asking a guy which way.

We ran though the doors and came face to face with the devil herself. Miley Stewart and her posse.

"What are you losers doing here?" she questioned but Lilly and I just ran to a guy who was packing up.

"Wait! Is too late?" We both asked.

"Umm kind of?" he said but it sounded like a question.

"Please let me try" I begged like really begged.

"He said its over" Stella said in her snotty little voice.

"Why don't you just shut up Stella" Lilly growled at her.

"Ahem. Ladies you can try out both of you" he said.

"But I'm not acting just my friend" Lilly told him.

"Well it's a partner thing, you have read from the script and sing a little" he told us.

"Please Lilly" I pleaded.

"Oh c'mon they can't act let alone sing, everyone knows I got this in the bag" Miley said with a scoff.

"Miss. Stewart will you please leave additions are private" the guy said with a partial glare. The devil huffed and turned to stalk out the room, we watched her leave.

"Is she really good?" Lilly asked.

The guy shrugged sadly, "she was the best we had ever seen but her attitude is bad though but she will mostly likely get a part in the show."

Lilly looked mad, "Ok Alex I'm in"

"Really?"

"Yup I want take this from her let her know she's not the best" she said in a determined voice.

"Ok"

"Here's the script the show doesn't have a name yet but were working on that and were getting some already famous people to be male leads"

He gave us two scripts. "Ok just read from here" he said and pointed.

I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked she nodded.

"Ok Alex your Selena and Lilly your Emily. Ok and action!"

_Selena/Alex: Oh my gosh Em did you hear Stacey going to rods party how lame is that she's knows he isn't interested in her_

_Emily/Lilly: *laughs* I heard I mean she won't till he tells her off, she think he's in love with her but c'mon!*cross her arms*_

_Selena: Anyway I heard there new student's coming to the school_

_Emily: great more people who'll think were loser*rolls her eyes*_

_Selena: but you, Nina, and I know were not so they can go to were the fiery pit of hell_

_Emily:*laughs* say what? You're always coming up with weird crap_

"Cut!" the guy yelled. We turned to look at him.

"That was amazing even though Lilly added her own words in at one point you two have incredible chemistry you can tell your friends. Now all I need is a song."

"A song?" we both asked.

"Yes, you see you guys have a band with your friend Nina"

"Umm ok?"

"Follow my lead?" I offered.

"Fine" she said and rolled her eyes. We started singing.

_Alex: You come from here, I come from there_

_Lilly: You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere_

_Alex: we're more alike than anyone can ever tell (ever tell)_

_Lilly: Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks_

_Alex: Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak_

_Lilly: But we kick off it off, let loose and LOL (Lol)_

_Alex: It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone (that you're not alone)_

_Lilly: And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact I got your back_

_Alex: yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Both: 'cause we're one and the same, we're anything but ordinary, one and the same, I think we're almost legendary! You and me the perfect team chasing down the dream we're one and the same! Hey! Hey! Hey! La, la, la, la_

_Lilly: I'm kind of like you, your kind of like me_

_Alex: we write the same song in a different key_

_Both: It's got rhythm, you and me , can get along (get along)_

_Alex: It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone (that you're not alone)_

_Lilly: And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact I got your back (yeah!) (I still got your back)_

_Both: 'cause we're one and the same, we're anything but ordinary, one and the same, I think we're almost legendary! You and me the perfect team chasing down the dream we're one and the same!_

_Lilly: (yeah, yeah)_

_Alex: 'Cause we're one and the same…._

_Lilly: we're anything but ordinary_

_Alex: one and the same_

_Lilly: we're something more than momentary_

_Alex: 'cause we're one…._

_Lilly- yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Alex: 'cause we're one…._

_Lilly: We're anything but ordinary_

_Both: you and me the pert team chasing down the dream, Ohhh, you and me the perfect team shaking up the scene we're one and the same!_

**(And I don't not own this song those rights go to Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez)**

Lilly and I finished we both looked at each other amazed. Where the hell did that come from?

**Ok that the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it again I do not own the characters except Jonny or this song thanks and please R&R with that little button at the bottom of ur screen lolz thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly P.O.V

What the hell! That's all I can even think right now. I don't know where that song came from hell I didn't even want to do this! Oh my gosh this isn't good dad is gonna kill me and this guy is looking at us like we're the best thing his eyes have ever seen and his ears have ever heard. Alex and I looked at each other both wearing the same facial expression, oh man I think I'm going pass out.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard clapping. I looked at the guy in surprise.

"Oh girls that was amazing. I will most definitely be calling you back. Here put you information on this sheet" He said and handed us some papers.

"Alex are you sure about this?" I asked hoping the answer is no.

"I'm sure"

I sighed and wrote down my name, age, and number on the sheet and handed him back the paper.

"Oh I'm Sean Holliston by the way" Sean said.

I nodded and Alex handed back her paper.

"Well we better go now" I said firmly. He nodded.

"It was nice meeting you young ladies"

Alex and I walked outside into the Cool L.A heat and got back into Patrick's car.

"I'm so dead" I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is gonna kill me for this, he doesn't want us in the public eye and it won't take long for the press to find out who I am. Dad already has been talking about us a little to the media saying that he wanted us to have a normal childhood."

"Dude! You should have told me before we did it" Alex exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't think my mind was on trying to beat Miley at her own game."

"Well I'll go with you to tell your dad I got your back and Thanks for doing this with me Lils you're the best"

I smirked, "I know I am"

We walked into the house and I noticed no music was playing so I went straight into the kitchen where the guys usually have a beer after practice. I took a deep breath and put on my innocent face while Alex stared in awe at the guys.

"Hi daddy" I said gently and ran into his arms giving him a hug.

He looked confused at my actions but hugged me back.

"Hey baby girl" He said.

"Oh Pete she did something!" Joe yelled. I mentally flipped him off. Dad immediately let go realization coming across his face. I hugged tighter, I glanced back at Alex and she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Lilly what did you do?" Dad asked, I sighed and let go and back up so I was standing next to Alex who was in front of the door.

"Remember when I told you Alex and I were going to look for a job?" I started and he nodded, "Well we found one a really good one but it's kind of has to do with Acting" I said and mumbled the acting part.

"It has to deal with what Lillian?" Dad asked in his dad voice I flinched a little and stayed quite. "Alex? What does it have to do with?" Dad asked her.

I felt her tense up. "Well you see Mister Wentz sir um it um its all Miley Stewarts fault!" She ended up yelling. I stood there gaping at her.

"Who? What the hell is going on?"

I sighed, "Dad I'm going to be actress well me and Alex are" I told him.

Silence filled the room I felt like I was drowning in it. Dad look shocked to say the least he just kind of stared into space like he didn't hear me.

"Dad?"

"I heard you. Both of you go to Lilly's room" He said in a much clipped voice. Alex and I didn't waste time we go the hell out of there and ran into my room. I flopped on the bed and Alex sat in one of my chairs.

"I'm so grounded" I groaned.

"Me two, I think he's gonna call Aunt Alyssa then she's gonna call my mom who's going to make me go back to New York" she said with a sighed. I tensed up. Go back to New York? She can't go back to New York she's my best friend hell the only girl I've ever liked in this stupid town. I sat up.

"You're not going back to New York Al" I told her.

She laughed with humor, "You have met my mom"

I shrugged.

"So? She can't really make you I mean she sent you here"

"I don't know my mom is kind of I don't even know how to describe her"

I laughed and felt my phone buzz letting me know I had a new text message.

"Who's it from?" Alex asked.

"Joe" I stated.

_To: Mywifeylilly_

_From: DjDanger_

_Hey babe u still mad me?_

_To: DjDanger_

_From: Lillybaby_

_Yes I'm still mad u and stop callin me babe and Ur wife_

"You have to forgive him sometime Lils" Alex said

"No I don't" My phone buzzed again.

_To: Lillymyalways&4ever_

_From: UrlovingDjDanger_

_Y are u mad me = (idk what I did_

I sighed. Why does he have to be so sweet and so clueless, well that could be a good thing?

_To: DjDanger_

_From: Imjustlilly_

_Y dnt u asks Stella y I'm mad you!_

_To: Myjealousladylilly_

_From: UrLovingDjDanger_

_Babii r u jealous of Stella? I only hve eyes 4 u_

_To: JOESPH_

_From: I'mnotjelouslilly_

_WTH u mean jealous why would I b jealous of that bottle blond and I'm not Ur babii_

_To: My1&only_

_From: DntcallmeJoesph_

_If Ur not jealous then u dnt mind me calling her rite? Lol And plz dnt use my full nme Lillian_

_To: DjDanger_

_From: I'mjustlilly_

_Joe I dnt wan tlk rite now & if u wanna call her then do it idc!_

I groaned into my pillow.

"What happened?"

"He thinks I'm jealous of Stella, I mean c'mon! It's Stella" I ranted.

"Well Lilly Joe really likes you and I know you like him"

"What if I do like him? I don't want to like him I want him to be my friend but at the same time I hate girl him with other girls"

"Well Lils He's not going to wait forever"

I sighed, "I know but Joe and I are so different I'm a bad girl and he's the golden boy! Where he's pure I'm all dirty, when he's clueless about stuff I'm right on point"

"You guys just grew up different Lilly. You grew up with the right to live and do what you a be kinda free, the Jonas's grew up in a church environment, gentlemen not wild Childs like us. I mean I see your point because nick and I are complete and total opposites but I like him anyway"

Boy we're we in such a stupid mess. Why'd I have to fall for this guy! Why this boy. Mom I need you.

"You know their mom loves us but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want her sons with wild Childs as you put it"

Alex laughed and my phone buzzed again.

_To: I'mJustLilly_

_From: I'mJustJoe_

_I'll leave you alone for now Lils & I'm not gonna call Stella Btw u shud kno I dnt lik her that way. Promise 2 text me before you go 2 sleep 2nite? Cuz I won't be school 2morro_

_To: I'mJustJoe_

_From: I'mJustLilly_

_I promise 2 text u 2nite an u can tell me y u won't be at school and I'll tell u y I'll be grounded soon Lolz L8ter Joe_

I sent the text as soon as I heard a knock on the door. Alex and I looked at each other and gulped.

"Come in" I called. Dad and Alyssa walked through the door. Dad came and sat beside me on my bed while Alyssa sat in my other chair near Alex. Oh boy here we go.

"Lils I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in the both of you. Why would go to a audition of all the jobs in L.A? Do you two even know if it was legit? The person could have been some random stranger looking Teenage girls to abduct, but you to didn't think of that I know." Dad told us you could tell he was in full parent mode. We both nodded to let them know we were listening.

"Alex why didn't you tell me you were getting a job? You don't need a job right; you're here to focus on school and being a kid without all the extra drama. If you needed money you can ask me I don't mind giving you any. Lils you know your dad has been trying to slow down the news about you and jimmy to the press and you jump right into something that could have been dangerous for the both of you. You too really need to use your heads; you're in L.A things happen to pretty girls." Alyssa said softly.

Alex and I sighed.

"Aunt Alyssa I just wanted the job so mom wouldn't have to send me money every week and she didn't want you to use your money on me, so I figure hey why not get a job save people some time and money. I'm independent I thought I could handle it and I still can."

"Yea, daddy I didn't even mean to get involved. Alex and I went and we ran into Miley and her crew was there and they wasn't talking about how we weren't going to get the part and I just got mad I was determined to beat her at her own game. I didn't even think about it until now, but the his name is Mr. Sean Holliston he said we were great and that we could sing well"

"Sean Holliston?" Alyssa asked surprised.

Alex nodded, "Yea do you know him?"

"Yes I do know him he called me last week, he wants me to play the mother slash band manager on this new show his working on"

"No way! That's the show we tried out for" I exclaimed, "See daddy it's completely safe"

"That's not the point Lilly it could have been dangerous" Dad said.

"Oh my gosh dad I told you, you know I get competitive when people say I can't do something" I said over-dramatically.

Dad sighed and laughed, "You are you mothers child I'll tell you that"

I stiffened up. I knew he immediately regretted it I hate when people compare me too my mom. We were so alike, same hair, same ocean-greenish eyes. So much the same, so much. Sometimes I curse looking like her.

"Lilly I didn't -"I held up my hand to stop him.

"Um I think I'm going to go to the beach" I said and grab my guitar, blanket and walked out the house to the beach which was just a 5 minute walk from the back of my house. I laid my blanket on the sand and held my guitar. I sat there just looking at the ocean remembering.

*FLASHBACK*

**8YEAR OLD Lilly- (Giggles) mommy, mommy come play with me in the ocean.**

**Sarah- I'm coming my angel. (Picks Lilly up and swings her around) I love you Lilly**

**Lilly-(giggling) I love you too mum**

*END FLASHBACK*

I smiled at the memory.

*FLASHBACK*

**9YR OLD Lilly- Mommy I want to be just like daddy *plays awful not on her toy guitar***

**Sarah- you're my little dreamer Lilly baby, never lose that promise?**

**Lilly-I promise mommy**

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I started to strum my guitar to get the right melody and I started to sing softly because no one was around.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you (2x)

_(_**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO Miley CYRUS AND THEY HANNAH MONTANA GANG!)**

I was crying silently to myself and left my guitar fall to the sandy floor.

"I didn't know you sing" I heard a deep voice say softly from behind me. I already knew who it was.

I wiped my eyes, "What are you doing here Joe?"

"Alex called and told me you left your house upset and came here"

Of course she did. I hid my face in my hands; I felt his strong arms around me. I fell soundly into his chest.

"She's gone Joe, she's never gonna come back. I keep thinking that she just went out of town for a long job and that she's going to come to me, jimmy, and dad, but she won't she never will and it's all that stupid Drunk Drivers fault Joe! He saw he walk across the walk way he did it on purpose he had too" I cried I knew I was sobbing and I knew I would be mad at myself in the morning but right now I just don't care.

"Shh. Shh. Lilly she is here with you" I pulled away and looked at him confused, "I mean she here" he tapped where my heart is "She going to be there forever and ever. I'm sure she looking down at you smiling at how beautiful and real you've become"

"Why do even like me Joe? I'm impossible! I've done so many bad things, I'm so plain Joe you deserve someone like Stella someone who is grounded and normal not wild and crazy someone your mother will like" I said in a weak way.

"Lilly do you even hear yourself? I know for a fact that I love you even I I've only known you for a few days, We've all done bad things Lils were not perfect not even me and for the love of god please stop thinking I like Stella because I don't she likes me not the other way around. As for my mother she'd take one look at Stella and smack me silly, she loves you and Alex already, you're the most beautiful girl in my world Lilly"

"You don't mean that Joe, you just think you do" I said quietly.

He lifted my head up to face him and slowly leaned in and kissed me. I melted into the kiss; it was so soft, passionate, loving I couldn't stop myself for melting into him and the kiss. I knew I would regret a lot of things in the morning but I wouldn't regret this kiss.

**OKAY I PUT A LITTLE BIT MORE INFORMATION ABOUT Lilly's MOM I FIGURED YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TWO HER AND OF COURSE Lilly AND Joe HAD TO HAVE THERE MOMENT! TELL ME IF LIKED IT =) HELL EVEN IF DIDN'T LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT I COULD'VE DONE BETTER! DO U SAY THAT BUTTOM AT THE BOTTOM MIDDLE OF YOUR SCREEN! CLICK IT! U KNOW U WANT 2! **


	10. A Goodbye AN

It is so sad to say incase anyone hasn't figured it out I have abandoned this story. It really breaks off a peice of my heart by doing this but i'm just not into this story like i was before. On the bright side if you really did love this story that really great because I'm doing another story very similar to this one except it'll be on . Yea i know it weird that I'm going there but i am still an aivd fanfictioner. The new story is called JEMILY: BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER and if you can't find it you can look at my channel which i called KiraInWonderLand15.  I would like if you guys who have read this story read that one i promise you'll love it and i hoping i Love so much that i wont abandon it. Thanks for reading this story and this A/N .

Love,

ilmissbookworm3071


End file.
